


Dean Winchester and the Dark One

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dean Winchester has magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2895314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au, dean goes to hogwarts and the shtriga is a dementor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester and the Dark One

**Author's Note:**

> an [insmallpackages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com) gift for 'Drawble or ficlet of Sam and/or Dean Winchester producing a Patronus'

Dean was home on holidays when it happened. He had just finished his first year, and while apt enough with magic, it was a relief to be among familiar, technological things. Dad was off hunting that thing and Sammy was in bed, so he sneaked off and picked the lock to the arcade; video games that worked despite his magic were a thing to be experienced as much as possible, the memories to be kept and savoured for the several months he couldn't so much as borrow a Game Boy.

Sammy's screams were loud enough to be heard over the 8-bit beeping, though, and Dean dropped the plastic gun and ran back to their cabin. Sammy was pressed up against the wall, the thing over him had a knife in its back, but still reached for Sammy. Dean saw Dad on the floor, and blood, and he reached for his wand.

Magic was strictly forbidden, now that he was at school, but this was a monster feeding on his brother, surely they'd understand? It was so cold, too, he had to do something quickly, or Sammy would get pneumonia on top of being monster food.

What was it that Harry said, in their secret class? _Think a happy thought, as happy as you can remember._ Dean reached for his wand, which he kept in his pocket because he liked having it there to remind him that he could use it, and he wasn't a weirdo like the kids used to say before he beat them up. His happy thought had to be strong, because Sammy had stopped screaming.

_His Mom, smiling at him; she had made him a cake and he blew out the candles._

_His Dad's hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly because he had hit all the targets._

_His Sammy, smiling when he came home from school. "Look Dean, I drew you a picture! That's me, and you, and Mom and Dad and that's the car!"_

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled, and his wand spattered, white light glowing from it. It actually threw him back against the wall, but there was a warm feeling in his chest and the thing was screaming and not Sammy, and then it was dark and quiet.

"Sammy," he called, and as he pushed himself up he heard an answering sob.

"Sammy, it's okay," he said, and he kept talking as he found his wand, the light switch, and the last chocolate bar from his secret stash. "Have this," he said, and broke it in half. He gave Sam the bigger half, and passed the rest to his Dad, who was just getting up off the floor. There was blood on his face, but Dean knew his Dad could deal with that, and his job was to look after Sammy.

"Quite the Patronus, there," his Dad said. "Thought I saw a wolf for a moment," he said.

 _My Patronus is a wolf,_ he thought. _Harry and everyone will be so proud,_ and Sammy was safe. That was the main thing, so Dean wasn't worried even as the owl came flitting in the door, letter clutched neatly in his claws. _Sammy is safe so it's okay._


End file.
